Talk:The Jolly Pirates/@comment-30419083-20170216231002/@comment-4080028-20170217114126
Yaaaaaaay, Nagisa!! ^_^ Always happy to hear from you, buddy! ...And "senpai"?!! o_o Dawww, shucks... >.< Chopper's dance he does whenever he's feeling flattered ^.^ But yeah, don't worry how long it's been. I know school and the holidays can keep a person very busy, and so I usually told myself "huh, guess he's expecially busy right now." Granted, I always did hope to see you again some day, as you're always a delight to talk with. ^_^ More importantly however, I hope you've been doing well and are OK, and that your life is going well for you. If not, then you have my sincere sympathy. v_v Now, onto the fun stuff. lol It's so cool of you to still be doing this, and with the same level of effort and creativity I've come to expect from you! +_+ And I'm super flattered to see you focused on Chris' family this time. Awww. ^_^ That's so sweet. Seeing them all happy and together like that brings to mind a lot of what I put into the family and what I put into Chris' feelings towards the concept of a family. You have a real knack for putting my ideas, feelings and thoughts and sketching them down onto paper in an awesome, precise way. :D Awesome job here! I'm also loving the jolly roger up there too! +_+ I always get so excited and giddy whenever I see it show up somewhere, since I put a lot of hard work into making that jolly roger with my own two hands. lol As for the contents of the drawing and thought put behind it, you did leave me thinking about some things too, though I guess that's to be expected of me by now. lol Firstly, I'm hoping that when I do ever get around to writing Chris' past down in One Dream and The Jolly Age, that you and my other fans can enjoy it somehow. ^_^ I've been planning it out for years now and have been wanting to go with some unexpected ideas to keep things fresh and interesting for my readers. So that leaves me feeling a bit anxious and excited to see how it goes over with my audience when the time comes that I publish the chapter. >.< Secondly, I've been wondering about this, but are some of the characters there original designs of yours? I was trying to spot some of the characters I made up for the family for the fun of it. lol But I could only make out Jolly D. Gogh and perhaps one or two others. ...Also, I think I see Chris as a baby? lol Anyway, if there are some original characters of yours in there, then I think they're pretty awesome and well drawn. ^_^ Once again, I get a nice Oda sensation from your work, since a lot of these characters feel diverse and unique enough where they're not all attractive or "normal" looking. Like, I really can't help but draw attention to that lanky woman at the top right. lol She just stands out so well. o_o Makes me wish I did more stuff like that when designing characters. >.< lol So yeah, kind of jealous of you there as well as impressed. Very, very awesome indeed my friend. :) And well, I thought I had a third thing in mind, but it seems I was mistaken about something, so I guess I can let it go. lol Also, in return, I hope I didn't keep you waiting either. >.< I do apologize if my response is a bit late, since I've been preoccupied with my family and being sick with a cold all week (though I think I'm getting a bit better now; just wish this cough would go away soon. >.<) Anyway, to sum all this up, once again, awesome work! :D Thank you SO much for everything you've done up till now! Honestly, it's a blessing to have met you and gotten to know you through your fan art. ^.^ Thank you so so so so much!!